


Take Me Seriously

by Jishubunny



Category: SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jishubunny/pseuds/Jishubunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kangin jokes.  Onew doesn't take it seriously.  But what if Kangin confesses? Shall Onew not take it seriously? Maybe it's time to be serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Seriously

“Oppa, you’re handsome!” A little girl, who is a member from Sweety said to Kangin during their radio show.

“Thank you!” Kangin replied happily.

“Oppa, you’re handsome!” Another member from Sweety said.

“I’m signing an autograph for you later.” Kangin promised.

“Oppa, you’re handsome!” The third member from Sweety said.

“You’re cute too!” Kangin complimented right back.

“Oppa, you’re handsome!!!” Onew exclaimed.

“Stay still!!!” Kangin glared, which caused the members of Shinee and Sweetie plus Taeyeon to laugh. “Why are you like that? Do you like me?” He joked.

“He’s even sitting right beside you.” Taeyeon hinted out.

Onew laughed with the others hoping his real feelings towards Kangin didn’t get caught. He really envied Eeteuk to have Kangin always by his side and always do fan service together. Kangin wasn’t his favorite member in Super Junior. He wasn’t interested at Kangin at all but when they met in real life, he started to form a crush towards his hyung.

The radio show was finally over. Sweety and Taeyeon went out of the room first followed by Shinee. Onew was surprised when he felt an arm hang around his shoulders. “Hey, I hope you didn’t take it too seriously back there.” Kangin said. It was his way of apologizing.

“Don’t worry, hyung. Onew doesn’t take anything seriously.” Jonghyun replied.

“So if I say I love him, he won’t take it seriously?” Onew tensed when he heard this. He was sure that Kangin felt his body going tense.

“Like who would take you seriously?” Key joked, which earned him a playful punch from Kangin. “Don’t worry, if it’s you, I’m sure Onew will take it seriously.” Key winked at them before ushering the other members of Shinee to get out of the room fast.

Onew was about to follow the other members but Kangin tightened his hold around Onew’s shoulders. “You shouldn’t be in a hurry. I know that you don’t have any other activities scheduled after this radio show.”

“Yeah but I don’t want to keep the members from waiting for me. They must be really hungry already since they had to skip dinner to attend your radio show.”

“Ah, I already told them to leave without you.”

“What?!?!”

“Why do you think Key asked them to hurry up and leave?” Kangin chuckled. “They’ll have their dinner and we’ll have our own dinner together. Then I’ll drive you home after dinner. Does that sound okay?”

Onew nodded mutely. He can’t believe that this is actually happening to him. He felt so nervous around Kangin that he stayed quiet during the whole trip towards the car and to the restaurant. “You’ve been quiet. Has Minho influenced you?” Kangin asked during dinner.

“No, hyung. I’m just tired.” Onew lied as he kept his eyes on the soup and simply focused on eating. It was times like this that he was glad to have long bangs to cover at least half of his face. He just felt too shy as if he were some high school girl.

“Tired?” Kangin eyed Onew carefully. “Or perhaps shy?”

Onew choked on his noodles.

“Caught ya!” Kangin grinned.

Onew felt his cheeks heating up as he drank some water.

“There’s no need to be nervous or shy around me. Just act comfortably!” Kangin said as he patted Onew shoulder. “Really, you’re acting as if some high school girl who have a crush on me.”

Onew choked on the water he was drinking.

“So you really do have a crush on me?” Kangin asked in amazement.

“No!” Onew replied fast and blushed.

“That’s okay. I like you too.”

“Eh?!?!”

“Finish your dinner.” Kangin said as he continued to eat. Onew wondered if he really heard what he heard as he continued to eat as well.

Kangin never bothered to talk again after that. Their drive towards Onew’s apartment was in complete silence until they finally arrived. “Thank you for dinner and taking me home. It was…um…nice.”

“If you have time again tomorrow, let’s have dinner together.” Kangin had been silent for so long that Onew wasn’t really expecting a reply from him.

“I’m not sure if I have free time tomorrow.”

“Then at least give me a kiss so that I could have the energy to last without seeing you tomorrow.” Kangin’s finger pointed at his own cheek.

“You joke too much, hyung.” Onew gave out a nervous laugh.

“I’m not joking. I like you so please take me seriously.” Kangin said as he started to lean closer towards Onew. “Well, if you’re not giving me a kiss then I’ll just have to steal it from you.” He closed the gap between their lips.

Onew forgot to breath when he felt Kangin’s lips touched his. It only lasted for a few seconds when Kangin pulled back and allowed Onew to breath again. “Goodnight, Jinki.”

Onew found himself blushing from the kiss and from hearing his real name coming out of Kangin’s mouth. “Goodnight, hyung.” He opened his door and already had one foot on the ground when he suddenly gained the courage to confess. “I’ll take you seriously, hyung because I seriously like you a lot.” Then he felt himself being pulled back inside the car for a longer breathtaking goodnight kiss.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> It’s because of what happened during Taeyeon and Kangin’s radio show (The guests were Sweety and Onew and the beginning part of the fic really did happen!!! I can't just find the video in youtube anymore @_@) that I got inspired to write a fic with this pairing!!! Hehehehe~ I just can’t get Kangin/Onew out of my head since then. Lolz. Please comment and tell me what you think~ ^_^


End file.
